Buon Natale
by Sonohrina
Summary: Killua recibe un regalo no muy bueno. ¿Alguien quiere intercambiarlo o comprarlo? Fic participante en la actividad anual "el tintineo de las campanas" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


Buon Natale

Gon, Killua, Leorio y Kurapika se encontraban en casa de Gon armando el arbol de navidad y colocando algunas decoraciones para complacer a Mito. Kurapika se encontraba colocando las luces del arbol, Leorio revisaba una que otra caja en busca de los adornos adecuados, Gon observaba con emocion la estrella que seria el centro de atencion del arbol y Killua miraba aburrido los adornos que Leoria seleccionaba.

¡Hey Crolio! Este adorno es horrible ¿no pensaras ponerlo? - dijo Killua molestando al estudiante de medicina.

Ya te lo e dicho niño ¡Me llamo Leorio! - dijo exaltado, Killua tenia el don de desesperarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas facilmente - Ademas, ese adorno esta bien solo debemos limpiarlo - dijo el castaño retomando su postura.

A mi parecer que no es asi, solo es basura - dijo acomodandose en el sofa.

Podrian pasarme los adornos - dijo el rubio bajando de la pequeña escalera y mirando la pequeña discucion.

¡Si claro! - dijo Gon animado colocando con cuidado la estrella a un lado, tomo unas cuantas bambalinas y se las paso a su rubio amigo, mientras este las acomodaba volvio a hablar - Oigan ¿hagamos un intercambio para navidad? Algo asi como el amigo secreto - los tres jovenes lo miraron con una ceja elevada.

¿Un intercambio? - dijo sorprendido Kurapika tomando un par de esferas navideñas.

Gon ¡Enloqueciste! Mira la fecha no tendremos tiempo de comprar nada - dijo Leorio colocando una que otra bambalina en el arbol.

Pero si estamos a 22, aun tenemos tiempo - dijo mirando con cara de cachorro.

Estoy de acuerdo con Gon, asi tendre otro regalo - dijo Killua con cara de gato.

Eres un interesado - dijo Leorio sonriendo - Bien hagamoslo - dijo resignado.

Puede que tengamos tiempo para ir a comprar algo al pueblo - dijo Kurapika tomando un adorno de la mesa.

!Esta decidido! - dijo Killua buscando en su bolsillo un chocorobot.

¿Cuantos mas comeras? - pregunto Leorio y el peliblanco lo ignoro - "Este niño me volvera loco" - penso y luego suspiro.

Ire a buscar papel y lapiz - dijo Gon saliendo emocionado del lugar. Una vez de vuelta, coloco el nombre de cada uno en un papel, los estrujo y lanzo a un sombrero - ¡Listo! Mito-san seras la primera. Toma uno - dijo sonriendole a su tia, la mencionada tomo un papel, lo abrio y sonrio - Abuela Abe, tu turno - la señora de mayor edad imito a su hija - siguiente, Leorio se adelanto y tomo uno de los papeles seguidos por Kurapika y Killua - Entonces, este es el mio- dijo leyendo el pequeño papel, el cual logro sacarle una sonrisa del rostro.

Mito-san esta listo, desea colocar usted la estrella? - pregunto Kurapika.

Oh no, me gustaria que lo hiciera Gon - dijo con ternura.

¿Enserio? Gracias - dijo Gon abrasandola, tomo la estrella y subio en la escalera para colocarla. Todos sonrieron y continuaron arreglando la casa.

Gon por su lado pensaba en que seria bueno regalarle a su amigo secreto. Si bien era cierto que esa persona era su amigo, un gran amigo, pero sin embargo ¿Que regalarle a alguien que tiene practicamente todo lo que el dinero puede comprar? ¿Un juego de video? "No eso es algo que ya le aburre" ¿Dulces? "No. Debo pensar en su salud y estos dias a comido suficientes" pensaba el pequeño cazador.

Gon - lo llamo Kurapika - Saldre con Leorio por el regalo del amigo secreto - ¿Deseas ir? - pregunto amablemente.

Si claro, le avisare a Killua para que venga tambien - dijo corriendo en busca del peliblanco.

Una vez listos salieron rumbo al pueblo, caminaron con calma hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de obsequios. Cada uno de los chicos se fue por separado, Gon por mas que veia y veia cosas no encontraba nada especial para su amigo. En cambio Killua lo encontro inmediatamente, el peliblanco se dedico a observar las cosas de la tienda pensando que cosa maravillosa le darian en su primera navidad.

¡Gon! Ya vamos a pagar ¿Estas listo? - dijo Leorio. El ojimiel asintio.

Vaya, Gon porque tardaste tanto! - dijo mirando aburrido killua a gon.

Es dificil escoger - se defendio el alegre ojimiel.

Bien, retiremonos ya mañana es el dia y aun hay mucho en que ayudarle a Mito-san - hablo Kurapika con una bolsa de regalo en sus manos.

Al dia siguiente todos colocaron sus respectivos regalos en el arbol, ayudaron con la cena y limpieza. Una vez sentados en la mesa comieron entre bromas y risas. Gon se encontraba con su tia recogiendo la mesa, mientras que el resto solo conversaba en la sala.

Mito-san ¿podemos hacer el intercambio? - hablo Gon animado mientras colocaba los platos sucios en el lavaplatos.

Lavemos esto y lo haremos ¿te parece? - dijo Mito con tranquilidad, mientras comenzaba a lavar los trastes.

Si - dijo tomando una toalla para secar los platos y utensilios. Un rato despues ya estaba todo limpio.

¡Listo! Vamos Gon - dijo Mito con una sonrisa y este sonrio corriendo a avisarle a todos que el intercambio comenzaria.

Tomen su regalo, haremos el intercambio - dijo sonriendo y corriendo al arbol por su presente.

¿Que? ¿Lo haremos ya? - dijo Leorio confundido.

Si. Mito-san dio su permiso - dijo Gon, sus. amigos al verlo se contagiaron con esa alegria e inocencia que solo Gon posee.

Pense que lo hariamos a medianoche - dijo Kurapika tomando el regalo del arbol.

Iniciare yo por ser la mayor - dijo Abe sonriendo.

Esta bien mama - dijo Mito en un suspiro.

Me toco entregarle a Leorio - dijo haciendole una seña para que se acercara. El castaño lo hijo y tomo la bolsa de regalo que esta le ofrecio.

Gracias - dijo el hombre de anteojos, abrio la bolsa y se encontro con una tela blanca al sacarla la miro confundido y al ver lo que era sonrio.

Pense que te seria util al graduarte de medico - dijo la mujer mayor.

Es perfecta gracias - sonrio y guardo la bata blanca de medico - Es mi turno, no sabia que podria regalarle asi que le dare dos obsequios - dijo entregandole una caja pequeña y una mediana a la anciana.

Oh yo soy tu amigo secreto - dijo tomando ambas cajas, la pequeña tenia unos aretes de fantasia y la mediana era una caja de chocolates - Conoces mis gustos - sonrio la mujer al ver los chocales.

Oh vaya! Debemos empezar de nuevo - dijo Mito.

Mito-san ¿podria iniciar yo el intercambio? - pregunto Killua y la mencionada sonrio y asintio - Gracias - dijo el peliblanco con cara de gato, estaba emocionado pues seria su primer intercambio y le habian permitido iniciarlo - Ten - dijo el entregandole una pequeña caja a Mito.

¿Yo soy tu amigo secreto? - dijo tomando la cajita, al abrirla encontro una pulsera de oro blanco - Killua esto es - el la interrumpio.

Es lo unico que encontre y que combinara con su personalidad - dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

Gracias es perfecta - dijo colocandose la delicada pulsera - Bien es mi turno - se levanto y le entrego una bolsa de regalo a Kurapika.

Gracias - dijo el rubio sonriendo y al abrir la bolsa saco un libro. El chico sonrio - interesante titulo estare complacido de leerlo - Mito sonrio y volvio a su lugar. Kurapika se levanto con una caja de regalo y se la entrego a Gon - No fue facil encontrar alg o que te gustara Gon - el ojimiel tomo la caja y al abrirla se encontro con distintos señuelos para su caña de pescar.

Esto es genial, Gracias Kurapika - dijo sonriendo el niño - Bien! Es mi turno - dijo emocionado.

¿Que? ¿Tu eres mi amigo secreto? - dijo Killua - ¡Genial! Quien mejor que tu para darme algo que realmente me guste - dijo tomando la bolsa de regalo que Gon le ofrecio - De seguro son chocorobot - decia emocionado mientras sacaba el objeto misterioso que estaba en la bolsa - o talvez...- se quedo callado al ver un sueter rojo con arboles de navidad - ¿Que? - dijo sorprendido con un tic en su ojo derecho.

¡Te gusto Killua! - pregunto Gon con alegria.

Eh - el peliblanco seguia mirandolo con expresion irritada.

Ajajajaja - se comenzo a reir Leorio.

Leirio para - dijo Killua intentando ocultar su diversion.

A mi me gusto el sueter - dijo la anciana Abe.

Gon, ayudame a traerle ponche a todos - el joven asintio y salio de la sala junto con su tia. Killua al ver que Gon no estaba hablo.

¿Alguien quiere intercambiarlo o comprarlo? - dijo susurrando pero mostrando el sueter en alto.

Ajajajajaja - Leorio estallo en carcajadas - Deberias ponertelo estoy seguro que lucira bien en ti - al terminar de hablar siguio riendose del mal regalo navideño.

No deberias decir eso, si Gon te escucha se sentira mal - le regaño Kurapika.

Kurapika cualquier cosa, incluso el libro que te dio Mito-san es mejor regalo que este ridiculo sueter - dijo desanimado.

¿Te parece ridiculo? - Se escucho la voz de Gon.

¿Ridiculo? No no - dijo defendiendose - Creolio cree que es ridiculo por eso se rie tanto y yo le estaba diciemdo que es el mejor regalo incluso mejor que el libro que le dio Mito-san a Kurapika - el peliblanco despues de decir esto y ver la mirada triste de su amigo se sintio mal.

¿De verdad? - pregunto confundido Gon - Crei escuchar mal, me senti muy mal porque en la tienda no encontre nada para darte - dijo colocando el ponche en la mesa - incluso recorri toda la isla intentando encontrar algo adecuado para ti, pero que podria regalarle a alguien que toda su vida tuvo de todo. Pense en regalarte chocolates pero me preocupa tu salud has comido mucha comida chatarra y dulces - el peliblanco escuchaba atentamente - asi que de tanto pensarlo pude encontrar una solucion, tu siempre has tenido de todo pero nosotros somos tus primeros amigos, asi que como tu mejor amigo decidi tejer yo mismo un sueter para demostrarte lo gran amigo que eres - dijo sonriendo. Killua lo miro sorprendido.

¿Tu lo hiciste? - pregunto Leorio.

¿Por eso tienes curitas en tus dedos? - pregunto Kurapika y Gon asintio.

Asi es, pase toda la noche tejiendolo y como estaba apurado por el tiempo, me lastime los dedos con la aguja - dijo Gon mirando sus manos.

Gon - lo llamo Killua - es el mejor regalo de todos - Gon giro a ver a su amigo y lo vio utilizando el sueter que el habia hecho - pica un poco pero lo usare esta noche ya que es una fecha importante, Gracias por el regalo - dijo tomando un vaso de ponche y sentandose al lado de Leorio quien no paraba de reirse.

Killua espera un momento - dijo Gon buscando algo en el arbol de navidad - ten tambien hice esto - killua todo la bolsa de regalo que Gon le entrego y se encontro con un gorro rojo y orejas de gato.

No usare esto - dijo tirandolo en la cara de Gon - Acaso crees que soy un maniqui y yo que te compre un nuevo celular, deberia venderlo o donarlo por haberme hecho esto... - agarro de los hombros a Gon y comenzo a zarandearlo y regañarlo.

Y eso que no vio los guantes en forma de patas de gato que le compre - dijo la anciana Abe.

Ajajajajaj - Leorio comenzo a reir y no tardo mucho tiempo para que el resto se le uniera.

Gon a pesar de ser regañado por Killua, de verdad estaba feliz pues solo podia observar la escena de todos sus amigos riendo, como su tia Mito-san y su abuela Abe sonreian y solo pensaba que sin duda alguna esta habia sido la mejor navidad. Habia acertado al invitar a sus amigos.


End file.
